


You Wanna Know How it Feels

by danwriteskink



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, for Laura, it's not about the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Know How it Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Painplay' square for kink_bingo 2012. 
> 
> Since this is set before the show, Laura could possibly be under the age of 18

Leo gets it, the thing that Laura's craving, the thing that gets her off faster than drugs, faster than sex, faster than standing up in his corvette while he does ninety on the mountain roads. Leo understands what Laura gets from pain, how it chases the demons away, how she can sleep for hours afterwards. Leo likes to tell her about the clubs he's been to in Seattle. Laura wonders what it would be like, knowing other people who have this thing inside them that needs to be hurt. But Seattle may as well be on the moon, for all the chance she's going to have to go there and explore, so for now, she needs Leo. Leo finds the right guys for her. 

Leo's telling the men he picked up at the Roadhouse that these girls like it rough, and Ronette is pouting and whimpering with a kittenish expression on her face. Ronette pretends she's into it, the whole kinky thing, but Laura's not nearly drunk enough to fall for that lie tonight. Leo sees it too, though, and pushes the skinny guy in Ronette's direction. Ronette bends over the arm of the loveseat, pushing her skinny backside out and wiggling it around. Laura knows how Ronette will work it tonight: she'll take a few swats over the backside but she'll have her mouth on that guy's cock as fast as she can. 

Laura ignores her fake squealing, pays attention to the man that Leo found for her. She props herself on her elbows and looks over her shoulder; he's a real doozy, folding his belt in his hands like he knows what he's doing, like he's hit women before. She pouts at him. "Come on, give it to me like you give it to your wife." 

It's a test. Some guys really lose it when a woman taunts them. Sometimes that's what Laura's looking for – that moment when a guy realises that you control him, that no matter how much he hurts you, he can't make you care. But not tonight. This guy doesn't even blink, just calmly coils that leather strap around his fist and swings back his arm. Laura lets her head hang down, hair in her eyes and mouth, and she waits for that first impact. 

It comes so fast that there's no time to register pain, just the dull thud of impact that forces air from her lungs with a grunt. Then pressure becomes pain and a spreading heat that makes her moan. The man moves fast, works the strap up and down her thighs with no respite. While she's riding the wave from one stroke, the next is landing, and the one after that is whistling through the air. Soon there's nothing but fire and screams. It's perfect.

He fucks her afterwards, pushing her face down into the cheap red satin coverlet, but Laura doesn't get much out of that. She's in that place where her body hums and sings, and nothing else can touch her. When she finally comes out of the haze, the men are gone and Ronette is asleep on the loveseat. Only Leo is awake, watching her with unblinking, reptilian eyes as he rifles the cash into a manageable pile. Leo knows what she needs, and it scares her sometimes, because maybe one day he won't make her stop.


End file.
